Problem: $\dfrac{8}{3} + \dfrac{9}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{3 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{5 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{40}{15}} + {\dfrac{27}{15}} $ $ = \dfrac{{40} + {27}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{67}{15}$